Where's Holly Skellington?
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: Jack and Sallys daughter is now 1 year old. Now Oogie is back and sends Shock, Lock, and Barrel to steel her! Now Jack and Sally can't find her! Will they? Read and find out! p.s, Really good story! Please read people!


MegZNightmareZ is the name and writing stories is the game! XD

Little Holly Skellington was in her crib playing with her Vampire Teddy. Jack and Sally were out at dinner and 1 year old Holly Skellington was being baby sitted by the three witches.

''I hope everything is going okay for the baby sitters and Holly'' said Sally grabbing her glass to drink a sip of her water, ''I bet it's going smoothly. I mean what could happen?'' responded Jack.

After that sentence, Jack thought of kidnappers, robbers, and murderers and following that.....Oogie Boogie! But then he shook his head and told himself not to think of that. ''Yeah, you're probably right.'' said Sally, ''Uh....yeah'' said Jack. Back home, the three witches were watching Fred Clause On Demand thinking that Holly was still sleeping (she's a peacful girl, she doesn't cry as much). Back upstairs were Holly is, she's just playing with her Vampire Teddy, then all of a sudden Holly feels a presence in her room. She was just a baby, she didn't know what to do! Then she looks in the back of her then looks in front of her and right then there are these three kids shouting, ''HI THERE BABY!! YEEAA!'' Every thing goes black for her.

''Did you hear that?'' Said a the medium witch, ''What?'' Said the big witch. They all rushed upstairs and couldn't find Holly anywhere! ''Oh! What are we going to do! That's Jack Skellingtons baby! Did you hear what I said? JACK SKELLINGTON!!'' Said the big witch very worried. All of them paniced and didn't know what to do, Jack and Sally were now on there way home! Jack and Sally stepped threw the door and found the three witches standing right in front of them with smiles on their faces. ''Uh.... hi'' Said Jack

Big witch: ''Oh oh, hi Jack''

Jack: ''What's going on? Is Holly still asleep?''

Sally: ''I'm going upstairs to get her. I know she might be still sleeping but I just want to see her''

Small witch: ''No! I-I mean y-you don't want to wake her! Or else she'll never stop crying and then how will you sleep then?''

Jack gave a what's-going-on look. ''Oh it's no problem. She's a peacful girl. Doesn't cry much right Jack?'' Said Sally. Jack looked at Sally, ''Oh yeah that's right'' Jack responded. The witches did not get in their way this time, they let Jack and Sally figure out that Holly was not where they had hoped she had been all that time they were on their way home. Sally saw a lump under the blanket thinking it was Holly, ''Sweetie, mommy and daddy are home'' Said Sally in a nice soft voice. Sally lifted up the blanket to find that what she thought was Sally was her Vampire Teddy. Sally frowned at Jack who was behind her waiting for her to lift up his baby so they could both see her.

Jack: ''Sally, why are you giving me that look?

Sally: ''She's not in her crib!''

Jack: ''She's not?''

Sally: ''No!''

Jack and Sally stormed down stairs wanting to know where she was.

Jack: ''All right joke's over, where's Holly?!''

Medium witch: ''We don't know! We heard somthing upstairs like some kind of shouting and then she was gone!''

Sally: ''Oh Jack! I'm worried!''

Jack: ''How could you three let this happen?! That's my- our baby!''

After about an hour of arguing and yelling and the original ''YOU'RE FIRED!'' thing, Jack and Sally went off to find there baby. It didn't take Jack too long to figure out who would steel The Pumpkin Kings daughter. _Oogie Boogie,_ thought Jack.

Oogie did steel one year old Holly Skellington, and back at his layer he had her in a little crib with not her Vampire Teddy but a Bug Teddy! Holly just gave her Bug Teddy a hateful look.

''So, well well well, Jack Skellingtons daughter sitting right here in front of me! Mwa ha ha ha!!'' Said Oogie. Holly just looked at Oogie, she then started to cry, she wasn't use to being away from her parents for so long. Oogie sent Lock to make her a bottle and of course he did! He put the bottle in her mouth and she didn't like it! She spit it up all over his face! Shock and Barrel laughed, ''It's not funny!'' said Lock. Holly giggled herself and her cheeks turned a sweet rosey red, she loooked adorable! ''Yup, that's Sally's kid alright!'' said Shock.

Back in town, Jack and Sally couldn't find their baby anywhere! ''Sally, what if we never find her?'' said Jack. Sally was frowned at Jacks comment, ''Jack, don't say that, we're her parents, we'll find her, we always do!'' said Sally. Jack ran up to spiral hill to cry. Sally ran after him and found how many tears were already dripping down spiral hills pointy end, ''Jack, don't cry.'' said Sally. Jack paused for a moment,''Shhhh'' he said, ''Jack? Do you hear something?'' asked Sally. Jack frowned again,''No, I-I thought I heard a babies cry'' he said. Sally jumped up from where she was sitting and listened closely, ''(Gasp) I hear it too! It is a babies cry'' said Sally. They both followed the sound, the sound lead them back to town just to discover that the cry was just the new baby that a family of monsters had just brought home. Sally couldn't help herself, she threw herself on the ground and cried so loud that everyone heard her! They all crowded around her and asked what happend and who was taking care of Holly, ''That's it!'' said Sally

Sally:''There is no Holly (sniff)!''

Mayor:''What do you mean?''

Sally:''I guess Oogie Boogie stole her! He's had plans to take her since the day she was born! (cry cry cry)''

Wolf:''Why didn't you tell us?''

Sally:''I don't know! Jack wanted it to be just between us and our buisness!!''

Everyone looked at Jack.

Jack:''What?! Why does everyone look at me? I'm not the one who let him take her!! Gosh you people!!''

Three witches:" We'll all help find her!''

Sally got up from the ground and smiled. Soon they all spread out and looked everywhere! No joke! They really did!

Doctor Finklestein went deep deep in the woods and saw a baby sock on the floor, then he saw a trail of baby milk spit up all over the ground. He followed the tracks and found a cave, he slowly rolled his wheel chair inside and found that it was Oogies old lair (still his lair). Then he heard voices of three little brats comming from a room. He slowly approched the door and gently opened it and found little Holly Skellington throwing food angrily at the wall getting some enjoyment out of it. ''Holly?'' said the Dr. ''They left you here all alone? And to feed your self? Oh my darling grand daughter, come on let's take you home'' he grabbed her and hurried out the door. '' And where do you think you're going Dr.?'' said Lock with Shock and Barrel behind him with ropes and a net. '' I'm taking my grand daughter home to where she belongs!'' said Dr. Finklestein. Lock walked twords the Dr. and said '' I don't think so'' Lock got a grip of Holly and snatched her out of the Drs. hands before he even knew it! ''Holly!!'' cried the Dr. and Holly cried putting her hand out to him as if saying, ''Take me home to my mommy and daddy!!!'' The Dr. would have gone over to save her but Shock and Barrel had him trapped. Holly looked at Lock angrily and bursted out a horrifying face and scared the crud out of him! ''AHHHHHH'' screamed Lock. Then her face turned fire red and she cought on fire not harming herself but harming him. ''AHHH HOT HOT!'' screamed Lock. He threw her up in the air still on fire and she was headed twords where Shock, Barrel and the Dr. were. Shock and Barrel ran out of the way screaming and all of them ran out of the cave scared and ran into the woods to their tree house. Hollys burning body went out and she landed in the Drs. hands, She giggled and was happy to be in the arms of someone she knew and trusted. ''Ha ha ha! You are the Pumpkin princess alright. You can scare people right out of their pants, you can catch on fire without hurting yourself, and you are just cute!'' said the Dr. ''You are Jack and Sallys baby all the way for sure! Now let's go home, everyone is worried!'' Dr. Finklestien said. They had a long stroll home and finally they arrived.

Dr.:"Jack, Sally I have a surprise for you!!''

Jack: '' Holly! Oh my sweet baby girl!''

Sally: '' Oh my little pumpkin princess!''

Jack and Sally were so happy!

Jack: ''Where did you find her?''

Dr.: ''Oogies lair'''

Jack: '' Oh thank you Doctor so sooo very much!''

Dr.: '' Oh and Jack, that's your kid alright''

Jack:'' What? Ha ha of course she's my baby, who else would it be? I mean she looks just like me''

Dr." Oh believe me Jack, she has a lot more from you then just looks. She has your abilities too''

Jack:''Really?''

Dr:''Oh yeah, she does!''

Doctor told Jack and Sally all about rescueing Holly and everything! Then everyone saw that Holly was back in the arms of her Parents and thay all cheered! Jack bounced her up in the air to make her laugh and Sally made silly baby faces at her and soon they were all singing Hollys song, ''DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA !!!!!''

Comment me, give the story reviews and more please! ^_^ Message me to give a shout out to little Holly Skellington and I'll send you a picure of her ( If you really really want it! I will send you one to your e-mail) ^_^


End file.
